


Four Walls

by theaveragebear



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fake Marriage, M/M, Tropetastic Tuesday, affair, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaveragebear/pseuds/theaveragebear
Summary: This went sad. I might try to write another one that is all fluff.





	

They’ve been here before.

Not here exactly, but somewhere like this. A business trip, a hotel, the curtains drawn shut, a trail of clothes leading from the door. In the dark of a strange room it’s easy to pretend the real world away.

At the click of the lock they rewrite their own story, answering unanswerable questions. Rhett breathes into Link’s ear from behind, “If you were mine…”

But he never finishes the sentence, prefers to show him instead. He shows him with his hands, his mouth, turning him over, pushing and pulling. They play-act a different version of themselves; a couple checking into a hotel on vacation, their kids in a separate room, or maybe they are on a second honeymoon, reestablishing their vows all these years later.

Inside this room is a shadow space; it doesn’t belong to them, it’s safe. They are free to explore what could have been theirs if choices or circumstances had been different. They tiptoe along a divergent branch of their shared timeline knowing it leads nowhere.

But it never ends well. They are left raw and unsatisfied, flung back into their lives irrevocably changed. Each time they swear it’s the last, each time they know they are liars.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This went sad. I might try to write another one that is all fluff.


End file.
